


A Jewel's Curse

by kiddiluna



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Body Swap, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Priceless jewel is being exhibited in Gotham Museum. When a certain woman finds out decides she wants it. While a certain man does not want her to have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jewel's Curse

On top of a sixty foot skyscraper, alone silhouette stood tall looking out in the distance scouring the city for any signs of distress. building of many different heights outstretched upwards towards the sky. While towards the outskirts of the city were slum like buildings. In which many building began to cave in a people sleeping outside in between alley ways.

“It has been quiet so far.” A gruff raspy voice says as the silhouette shifted slightly allowing his cape to blow slightly in the wind. Before he moved to grab his grappling gun and swinged downward to the ground. 

Below a black military grade car was waiting for him. Quickly climbing inside he speed down the street towards the entrance of Batcave. When the sound of Dispatcher went off alerting him of a crime.

“We have a Robbery taking place and the Jewel Exhibition at Gotham Museum. All Units head their immediately.” A female dispatcher said through the static. Standing erect, Batman turned around and looked towards the Museum. 

‘Its going to be a bumpy ride.’ Batman thought as he quickly did an U turn and headed down the street speeding well above the speed limit.

“On the scene know. Its a woman in a Cat suit?” A police man said through the Coms, causing Batman to groan in annoyance.

‘It her again.’ Batman thought lifting his hand to his temples trying to ease the tension from them.

“Men Proceed with caution. That no ordinary woman.” Officer Gordon warned his men as he looked over out onto the city.

“So much for a quiet night.” Batman groaned as he slowly came to a stop three blocks away, activating the holographic system before grabbing his grappling gun then hopping to the nearest building and continued on foot.

Jumping across building, scaling walls using his grappling gun, he made it within the next five minute onto the roof of the Museum. Using the roof access, Batman descend the staircase slowly and cautiously.

Entering the main exhibit where the jewels were he could see the guest laying on the floor while police were surrounding the building and Catwoman was walking to the giant jewel at the center of the room.

“What are you doing? Did not you know somethings are better left untouched!” Batman snarled, coming out from the shadows. Catwoman jumped back in surprise as she quirked an eyebrow as she saw him.

“Well Meow, to you mister Bat.” Catwoman winked with flirtatious smile.

“Step away from the diamond and we can all go home happy.” Batman ordered, glaring at the woman before him.

“Well I don’t think, I will. You know a cat has to ea!.” Catwoman retorted, charging towards the diamond grabbing the jewel out of the case. Batman was quick to react grabbing her by her wrist holding it tight before pushing her against a nearby wall.

“Wow. You certainly like it kinky.” Catwoman whispered as she leaned close to Batman’s ear before headbutting him causing him to stumble back slightly before she jumped up doing a roundhouse kick sending him falling to the floor.

Batman groaned as he grew irritated with Catwoman therefore he jump back on his feet and charged towards the woman grabbing her arm twisting it behind her back holding it in position. “Give me the diamond.” He demanded rather menacingly.

“How about no?” Catwoman growled as she kicked at Batman’s feet but he evaded by jumping slightly but it weakened the hold that he had on her arm, as a result he allow her escape. As Catwoman tried to get away, Batman once more caught her arm however this time he had a firm grip on hand that contained the jewel, rocking back and forth, the thief’s grip loosen the jewel to tumbled down in the air.

Both their eyes widen before they both shot up and went to catch the diamond. As it came down it landed in both of their palms. Before a something shot through them like electricity.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this fanfiction. Please leave Kudos and Comments. Commission are open and they are 1-15 US dollars. There more info on my tumblr.


End file.
